<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Handsome White Eyed Devil of Konoha by particlepants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226247">The Handsome White Eyed Devil of Konoha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/particlepants/pseuds/particlepants'>particlepants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Handsome White Eyed Devil of Konoha! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/particlepants/pseuds/particlepants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic, not counting a cringey Minecraft one I started in high school that has been deleted. A couple of notes: First off I am 7 years removed from any sort of academic education, and my memory of writing rules may be rusty (I've been working as a cook or warehouse operator during all this time). Secondly I have watched Naruto as a dubbed anime, and read it in English, I am not using Japanese honorifics as I don't really know how to use them properly, and jutsu/technique names will generally be from the dub. Thirdly my idea with this is to have a somewhat serious but not too serious fic, I'm pretty sure the premise can be roughly guessed by the title, and it will involve some death. I am including romances in this but anything sexual will be a "fade to black" thing and will only be between adults, because, gross, do I even need to explain? Anyways here's the first chapter, I do hope you enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akimichi Chouji/Nara Shikamaru, Fuu of Takigakure/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Rock Lee/Karin Uzumaki, Temari/Tenten (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Handsome White Eyed Devil of Konoha! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loyalty! Camaraderie! Love...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic, not counting a cringey Minecraft one I started in high school that has been deleted. A couple of notes: First off I am 7 years removed from any sort of academic education, and my memory of writing rules may be rusty (I've been working as a cook or warehouse operator during all this time). Secondly I have watched Naruto as a dubbed anime, and read it in English, I am not using Japanese honorifics as I don't really know how to use them properly, and jutsu/technique names will generally be from the dub. Thirdly my idea with this is to have a somewhat serious but not too serious fic, I'm pretty sure the premise can be roughly guessed by the title, and it will involve some death. I am including romances in this but anything sexual will be a "fade to black" thing and will only be between adults, because, gross, do I even need to explain? Anyways here's the first chapter, I do hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While a lot of his classmates were ranging from hesitant to outright terrified at the concept of braving the forest of death, Lee was enthusiastic and determined as always. He excitedly jumped from tree to tree, his teammates, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Kuroki, followed at a more reserved pace. While Lee wanted to carry the team's assigned Earth scroll, Neji shot down the idea, Lee was disappointed but his rival had made a pointed argument that the scroll would be safer with his ever vigilant Byakugan, he had to agree. The legendary dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan allowed for nearly 360 degree vision with only a small blind spot, as well it allowed the user to see clearly up to a mile, see chakra and see through most solid objects as long as they were thin enough. Tenten and Lee could not deny that they were jealous, though they were both skilled shinobi for their rank, Lee being a taijutsu prodigy of the strong fist technique and Tenten being gifted in the use of multiple ranged and melee weapons, neither of them were from major ninja clans and thus had no secret techniques or kekkei genkai passed down to them. Lee's inner contemplation was interrupted as Neji called out "halt" and the three teammates landed side by side on a branch.</p>
<p>"What is it, Neji?" Tenten asked. Instead of immediately answering, Neji placed a finger to his lips.</p>
<p>"There are two more teams ahead... it looks like Rain and Sand, they are not engaged yet, sizing each other up most likely, though I cannot hear them. They seem to be speaking, I suggest we approach and listen, quietly." Tenten and Lee nodded and flanked beside Neji as they carefully jumped from branch to branch, using chakra on their feet to suppress sound. Eventually jumping to the ground and making their way to the underbrush beside the clearing where the two teams faced eachother. Neji observed quietly before whispering "they both have earth scrolls, we shouldn't waste time let's move on"</p>
<p>"Wait Neji!" Lee placed a hand on his arm "can we not observe those who might be our opponents in the future? to see what we might be up against?" Neji thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>"You picked the wrong team to go up against kid!" the rain ninja in front taunted "how about you show us that scroll of yours and maybe we'll let you go?" The sand ninja standing in the middle scoffed at the words, though his face remained impassive. He looked to be about their age, with dark red hair,  he carried a big heavy looking gourd on his back. His eyes were ringed in dark makeup and he had the kanji for "love" on his forehead. Tenten questioned his fashion sense, and the practicality of the bulky container, but she knew better than to make judgement before seeing someone in action.</p>
<p>"Our scroll is an earth scroll" His voice was cold, dead, emotionless. </p>
<p>"Why would you tell me that kid? You're lucky we have one too or else I'd make you into a pin cushion ha! In any case I guess we'll be leaving now" The rain shinobi made to turn around but fell forward as his leg was held tight to the ground by... sand? </p>
<p>"I told you because you won't be leaving here alive" The boy stated. Sand began to creep up the bodies of the two other rain shinobi as well.</p>
<p>"So that's how you want to play it?" The lead rain ninja asked, sand reaching up to his waist, he pulled a parasol from his back and the other two did the same. Swiftly they twirled the parasols until they lifted high up into the air, raining senbon onto the clearing. The other two sand ninja cowered behind the strange boy as a sand shield enveloped around them, stopping the senbon in their tracks.</p>
<p>"Gaara come on they don't have the scroll we need, let's just go" An older looking boy in makeup and a dark hood with cat ears pleaded.</p>
<p>"Shut up" He replied, he looked up to the rain ninja who's jaws had dropped in disbelief. "Sand coffin" the sand burying them crushed them with a sick squelch and blood stained it red as it steeped through. Even the happy go lucky Rock Lee cringed at the sight, his legs began to bend, ready to spring in a burst of speed. Neji quickly glared in his direction.</p>
<p>"Lee this is not the time to 'kindle your flames of youth'" </p>
<p>"But-" Lee was cut off as Tenten placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Neji's right, this isn't our fight, we need to find a heaven scroll" Lee sighed and hung his head but followed his team as they carefully retreated from the bushes.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>After an hour of travel and covering their tracks so as not to be found out by the terrifying sand manipulator, team 13 came to a stop at the base of a large tree. Neji scanned the area and determined that there was nobody hiding there. With a grateful look and a relaxed sigh Tenten sat down and took a canteen from her bag as well as a bar of rations. “I’m glad you’re on our side Neji, frankly if I knew you were on any of the other teams I’d be a little scared”. Neji wasn’t sure whether to take that as a compliment until he looked at the girl directly, being trained to read intentions and emotions within his clan since he was a young child, he read admiration, with a hint of affection. He nodded slightly in thanks hoping to be subtle enough to not get the merchant-raised girl’s hopes up. While he appreciated Tenten as a reliable team member, and had to admit she was pretty, he did not reciprocate her feelings. Even if he did, for a Hyuuga to be with a civilian raised person was unthinkable due to the clan’s customs. After and hour or so of quiet rest (thankfully it seemed Lee had taken his team’s instructions on stealth seriously) Neji rose to his feet.</p>
<p>“We need to find that scroll sooner rather than later, I suggest we branch out and search” He took a kunai out of his pouch and planted it into the ground “no matter what happens we will do our best to meet back here in two hours, agreed?” </p>
<p>“Sounds good”</p>
<p>“A most youthful plan, my rival” Neji rolled his eyes but was thankful that Lee kept his voice down. With that they split off in three directions.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>As Lee jumped from branch to branch he found himself thinking back on his interaction with team 7 at the site of the written portion of the exam. His heart was aflutter at the sight of the beautiful pink haired girl known as Sakura Haruno. He had immediately made his feelings known to her but she was quick to outright reject him. He knew that despite emulating his appearance on his sensei that it was not a traditional style and it came off rather alarming to others. He then thought that by proving himself against the clear object of her affections, Sasuke Uchiha, he would surely win her over. That had not worked either, for though he had proved fast enough to put the prodigy on his back, this had simply caused his sensei to lecture him on his behaviour. Gai sensei was right of course, it was most unyouthful to ignore the rules of the exam in pursuit of romance. After Gai had punched him, then promptly hugged it out with him, Gai initiated a conversation about love with the boy, one he hadn’t been expecting.</p>
<p>“Lee, it seems you’ve been rejected. I know from experience that this can pose some very challenging feelings”</p>
<p>“My heart aches sensei! As for you, who would reject one so handsome and dashing as the green beast of Konoha?” He looked up to his sensei, earnest confusion apparent in his wide eyes.</p>
<p>“When I was your age Lee, I had poured out my bright burning feelings of love towards Kurenai.” Gai’s grin wavered at this “She uh... she shot me down... But you know what I did? And what you should do?”</p>
<p>“I should never give up!? I should let the fires of my love burn bright before her!?” At this Gai swiftly slapped Lee across the face with his left palm.</p>
<p>“No Lee!” Lee looked up in confusion when Gai locked him into another tight embrace, then pulled back and looked him in the eye “Persistence is admirable when facing a goal towards one’s own development, but Lee when it involves another person’s feelings, it is important to respect them. Take rejection in stride Lee, do not let it quench your flames, but you cannot change the feelings of others. Continuing to proposition them will only make them resent you. I view Kurenai as a valuable ally, whom I respect as a shinobi and a friend. You should treat Sakura the same way, respect her feelings. Treat her as an equal, not a damsel in distress”<br/>Lee nodded in acceptance, coming back into the present he heard a clamour, below he saw a head of pink hair, with an unconscious Naruto and Sasuke lying behind, and three grey clad shinobi surrounding. Resolving to help an ally in need, Lee landed before the three foreign ninja in his strong fist stance.</p>
<p>“L-lee? What are you doing here?” Sakura asked.</p>
<p>“I am the beautiful blue beast of the Leaf! And as a fellow leaf shinobi it is my honour and duty to prote- no to fight alongside you in this challenging circumstance!”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ino and team 10 had been watching Sakura from the cover of bushes, Shikamaru had been asking her about if she wanted to intervene when the sound team had come into view. “You used to be friends right?” she considered her teammate’s words. They had used to be friends, but there were some old wounds, still a rivalry over a boy seemed no reason to leave her old friend to get hurt or worse die, she was about to step out when she saw the strangest thing. Taking a second look to make sure she had seen right, she beheld a wiry boy around their age jump between her friend and the other team, he had a bowl cut of ridiculously shiny black hair, large black eyes and he wore a tight green jumpsuit with... was that orange leg warmers? ew. She began to consider if she had ever seen worse fashion sense in her life, even from Naruto, before she realized that a fight was breaking out. She stepped out into the clearing to assist while Choji and Shikamaru were close behind.<br/>“Ino-pig!?” Sakura called out in disbelief.</p>
<p>“No time forehead, look alive!” Sakura briefly flushed angrily at the name before nodding.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that sweet?” A mummified looking man with strange arm guards teased “but I’ll be killing the Uchiha brat now” He unsheathed a kunai and threw it at Sasuke’s prone form but in a burst of speed Lee deflected it with his own kunai, resettling into his stance. At this Sakura tossed three shuriken towards the other male of the team, a younger looking boy with spiky black hair, who promptly held up his palms and blew out a blast of air from what looked to be pipes in his arms to deflect the stars. Sakura tried not to let her disgust at the body modification distract her from the battle, she knew she would see worse in her ninja career. The boy prepared to let off another blast and Sakura braced herself, but was surprised when her opponent lowered his arms. Observing closer she could see Ino’s lazy teammate Shikamaru, who had connected his shadow with the sound genin’s.</p>
<p>“Choji!” he yelled, but Choji, locked in a basic academy taijutsu stance, hesitated. The other sound shinobi, a girl with long black hair, took the opportunity to throw a set of senbon with bells attached towards the Akimichi, but they were promptly intercepted by Ino who engaged in taijutsu to keep her occupied. Meanwhile Lee was fighting with the large bandaged man, and while it seemed like he had landed a few solid hits, he was bleeding from the ear, and becoming less balanced in his movements. Sakura didn’t like the look of this and moved between them, she barely dodged a punch to her face but recoiled when a stinging whine rang in her ears. She understood now what was happening to Lee, the strange arm bracers generated sound when they moved.</p>
<p>“Are you ok Lee?” she yelled to the boy.</p>
<p>“What?! I’m sorry Sakura, I can not hear you!” Sakura shook her head and fell back as Lee performed a spinning kick he dubbed “Leaf Hurricane”. The blow landed and the man fell on his back. Meanwhile the boy locked in Shikamaru’s shadow possession piped up.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter fatso? Too scared to come hit me?”</p>
<p>“oh no-” Shikamaru began as both him and the boy were bowled over by a massive punch that Choji had thrown all his weight into. Shikamaru was not fast enough to sever the connection before the fist impacted, luckily, while his captive had collided head first into a tree and been knocked unconscious, he had landed safely, if a little roughly, in the undergrowth. The bandaged man had recovered impressively quick from Lee’s heavy kick and retaliated with a double arm swing directed towards the side of Lee’s head. The blue beast dodged underneath but the sound still impacted his bleeding ears. In the same motion he kicked the man upwards into the air and jumped behind him. Unfurling the bandages on his arms he quickly wrapped them around the man.</p>
<p>“Primary Lotus!” he shouted out, spinning faster as the ground swiftly came closer, he jumped out of the way in the nick of time, leaving his opponent to feel the full impact to his head. Just before hitting the ground however, the man let out a blast of sound powerful enough that it softened the ground. Lee swayed on his feet, blood running down from his ears. “No... it’s not possible”  He received a hard punch, this time directly hit as he wasn’t fast enough to dodge, and lay unmoving on the forest floor.</p>
<p>“Lee!” Sakura cried out, she turned towards the man with the bandages “You bastard!” She began to run towards him when the black haired girl swiftly disengaged with Ino and grappled Sakura by the hair, pushing her to her knees.</p>
<p>“The problem with you leaf ninja is you care too much about your comrades” She held a kunai to the girl’s throat. “Give us Sasuke before I kill the pretty one.” Everyone froze in place, unsure what to do, Ino contemplated a rescue attempt, she had to help right?. She raised her fingers up in the seal of her clan’s special jutsu. Unfortunately, the casting took long enough that opponents could react, and if she misfired it would be a long time before her spirit found her body again. She was prepared to risk the jutsu in order to save Sasuke and Sakura. When to her surprise, Sakura reached behind her own head with a kunai and cut her long hair free. The sound girl jumped back in a shocked retreat and tossed the kunai she had been holding towards Sakura, who was struck in the throat, or so she thought. Sakura had pulled off a perfect substitution. She jumped towards the sound team leader, who blasted soundwaves through his bracers. Another substitution, Ino was in shock, again she saw Sakura jump to attack the girl, who threw a brace of senbon. The girl smirked up, clearly expecting a third substitution, her expression changed when she realized that Sakura had folded her arms and legs to cover her vitals, taking the senbon directly so she could punch the girl hard in the jaw. At the same time, the bandaged man targeted Sakura’s back with a kunai of his own, though Ino had tried to stop it, it was instead intercepted by a very different looking Sasuke. Now up and about, he had a vaguely visible purple chakra leaking like smoke from tomoe shaped mark on his neck. This mark soon spread out into a black flamelike pattern all over his skin and began to blow a bright red. She had never seen her crush look so... terrifying. </p>
<p>“Back off!” Sasuke barked as he glared at the two.</p>
<p>“Hmph, not happening.” The man replied as he threw a wild punch towards the Uchiha. Sasuke calmly stepped back from the punch, not even reacting to the incoming soundwave, he grabbed the man’s arm, turned him around and grabbed the other one.</p>
<p>“These arms of yours seem rather important to you” Sasuke planted a foot on his back, beginning to pull. A sickening stretching sound issuing forth combined with the man’s squeals of pain. Horrified, Ino looked away, however Sakura threw herself around his back.</p>
<p>“Sasuke stop!” this gave him pause “This isn’t you, don’t do this” she pleaded. Ino dared a peek again and found the strange marks receding as Sasuke released the man.</p>
<p>“Give me your scroll and go.” The girl tossed a heaven scroll to him, picked up her unconscious teammate with the man’s help and retreated into the forest.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tenten paced nervously in front of their meeting place while Neji sat. “Lee can handle himself” the Hyuuga stated calmly.</p>
<p>“It’s not like him to be late, he cares more about punctuality than Gai sensei!” Neji conceded that she had a point.</p>
<p>“If it will calm you, I will look for him with my Byakugan, come.” He rose to his feet, while Tenten didn’t appreciate being ordered so shortly by her teammate, their were bigger problems. She followed Neji into the treetops. Eventually he stopped and dropped to the ground silently as she followed. They came into a clearing where several of the rookie genin were gathered, as well as Lee, who appeared to be coming into consciousness. </p>
<p>“Lee, what happened are you ok?” The other genin assumed a guarded stance upon their arrival, but relaxed a bit when they recognized her headband.<br/>“Tenten! It is good to see you, I was defending my comrades from some ruthless sound shinobi!”<br/>He exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Volume Lee” Scolded Neji as he walked towards them.</p>
<p>“Sorry Neji” Lee said a little quieter “my hearing is still recovering from the enemy’s technique”</p>
<p>“Hey why so loud? Can’t a guy sleep in his own... bed...?” Naruto sat up and looked around, slowly remembering where he was. “What the hell happened Sakura?” </p>
<p>“I saved your ass is what happened, well with the help of everyone else. At least Sasuke was kind enough to wake up and fight.” Naruto huffed at this but got up and stretched. He walked towards lee, presumably seeing the streams of dried blood down the side of his head.</p>
<p>“Hey bushybrows! You ok?” </p>
<p>“My ears are still ringing Naruto, but I will be fine” Lee flashed a grin and a thumbs up “it was an honour to help comrades in danger!”</p>
<p>“While I’m glad you were able to help, Lee, I acquired the scroll we needed, I suggest we head towards the tower.” Neji cut in. </p>
<p>“Hey you have your scrolls? So do us and team 7.” Shikamaru shared. “Maybe it’d be less of a drag if we headed there together and watched eachother’s backs?” At this everybody nodded, and they set off together.</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Christmas Oneshot: The Old Jolly Shinobi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I decided to do something fun since I'm hanging around my house during Christmas Eve and my creative juices were flowing, it is however part of the fanon I was originally planning, so yes these events are not just "filler" and did in fact happen. Shout out the lofi Christmas 2020 playlist on Spotify for keeping those juices flowing as I wrote. I hope you enjoy! Also this is supposed to be chapter 0.5, but the site won't let me do that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>7 months and 6 days earlier (Christmas Eve), The Lees’ residence 7:05pm</i>
</p><p>Lee sat around the small table with his parents, they had just finished their dinner of fried pork cutlet with rice and pickled vegetables, and were now digging in to fluffy strawberry shortcake. Rock’s parents did not share his eccentrics, those he had inherited from time spent with his sensei. His mother, Sara Lee, a pretty blonde woman with brown eyes in her mid 30’s, was a tailor and with some instruction from Gai, had made her son’s jumpsuit and leg warmers when he had first gone under his tutelage. His father, Yo Lee, was a banker, a lucrative business in Konoha as every shinobi was required to have an account. He had the dark hair and eyes that he had passed down to Rock, the former of which was cut in a short neat fashion, he also had a trimmed goatee that had become striped with grey as he entered his 40’s.<br/>
Rock’s parents had been hesitantly supportive, they always wanted their son to follow his own dreams and be happy, but neither of them were shinobi, nor did they know even basic taijutsu to defend their selves. As the years went by however they saw their son blossom his skills well past their expectations.</p><p>“This is delicious mother, you are truly an excellent cook, dinner was fantastic and now you have presented us with this scrumptious delicacy that sets my taste buds ablaze with joy!” He got up from his chair and performed a low bow of gratitude. Sara beamed at the compliment while Yo chuckled and brought his palm to his forehead, he wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to the manner of speech his son had picked up from Maito Gai, but he had to admit it was endearing. As Rock stuffed the rest of the shortcake into his mouth, Yo spoke up.</p><p>“Remember son, you need to go to bed nice and early if you’d like to receive your gifts from Santa”</p><p>“Yes father! You are right!” Rock bowed deeply again and Yo could see the sparkles of excitement in those big black eyes of his. The boy then dashed into the bathroom, vigorously brushed his teeth for two minutes, ran into his bedroom, closed the sliding paper door flicked out the light and hopped into his futon. The couple shared a smile as they watched their son, then far more calmly headed to bed themselves.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>Hyuuga compound 8:30pm</i>
</p><p>Neji kneeled around the low table ringed by his cousins Hinata and Hanabi, and his uncle Hiashi. Though he was a branch member his exceptional skill in the gentle fist style among the family had earned him a place at the main family’s table on special occasions. As was usual with Hyuuga dinners, the food was lavish, in this instant sushi imported from the land of water, <i> (Neji mused to himself mentally how ironic of a name that was) </i>, but the conversation was nearly nonexistent. Hiashi stiffly ate a roll topped with salmon roe before sipping some tea and clearing his throat. “You will both be attending the chunin exams in the summer I presume?” he looked pointedly at Hinata and Neji.</p><p>“Of course” Neji replied calmly. His cousin’s face reddened, what a disgrace for a main family member she turned out to be.</p><p>“Y-yes father” she shifted nervously.</p><p>“I would assume I do not have to state how disgraceful it would be should either of you fail?”<br/>
Both of them nodded in agreement. “I will retire for the evening” The patriarch said before getting up somehow stiffly and gracefully if that was possible. Neji and his cousins did the same and some branch member who were standing to the side wordlessly moved to clear the table. The children moved out into the courtyard while Hiashi had went the opposite direction in the building where his own quarters were located. There was an evergreen set in the centre, neatly decorated with silver tinsel and an understated silver star.</p><p>“Big sister, do you think we’ll catch Santa this year? All we have to do is activate our Byakugan at the right time!” Hanabi whisper-yelled to her sibling. Hinata smiled a bit.</p><p>“If not this year than one of these years, Hanabi” The girl giggled and ran to her room. Neji glared at Hinata.</p><p>“You are a shinobi now, and your sister will soon be as well. You should not be playing along with these childish fantasies. You need to grow up. Both of you.” Hinata dejectedly looked at the ground, then wandered off to her quarters. Neji glared after her “perhaps I will finally see him this year” a small part of his brain piped up before he could stop it. Scolding himself inwardly, he stalked off to his shared quarters where the rest of the branch family rested.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>Kuroki residence 11:30pm</i>
</p><p>At the Kuroki household traditions were much more chaotic, the weapon merchant family were dressed in pajamas that they had gifted each other and opened that night. Tenten and her father Chiaoxiang, a stocky man with dark red hair and a thick beard, were having an increasingly violent duel with wrapping paper rolls, despite her stature compared to her large father she was coming out on top due to her training. Her mother Chyou, more in likeness to her daughter with her brown eyes and hair, seeing her husband quickly losing ground, tackled her daughter from the side and began to tickle her.</p><p>“Hey!... no!... fair!” Tenten gasped out between breathless laughs. At this her dad dogpiled on top of the two of them. There was a loud crash as their artificial, gaudy bright blue Christmas tree tipped to one side and most of the mismatched bulbs hung on it shattered. The family silently turned their eyes to the noise, then to each other, and burst out into raucous laughter.</p><p>“I guess we’re all going to be on the naughty list this year” Chiaoxiang sighed with a smile. “Well I could use more coal for my forge anyways.”</p><p>“We’ll give ours to you then dear.” Chyou joked as they got to their feet. “I think it’s about time we all calmed down and slept a bit.” Her husband and daughter nodded in agreement and walked off to their rooms. Chyou did as well, leaving the mess uncleaned in their sitting room.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>Lee residence, 11:59pm</i>
</p><p>Rock Lee had done what he was supposed to, lying in his futon completely still with his eyes closed. He just couldn’t get to sleep however, this was a regular occurrence every year. His anticipation kept his heart beating 100 kilometres an hour. He hoped to catch Santa on his delivery run this year, he had tried his whole life. The curiosity outweighing his desire to maintain the illusion of sleep, but he had been training under Gai sensei now! He had shinobi tricks to use. Earlier that night, he had set a nearly invisible wire in front of his fireplace, connected to a bell which would ring just loud enough for him to hear without waking up his parents. Ding! There it was! Lee quietly got up and slid the door open. There in his living room next to the tree was a pale skinned man with long white hair and a white bushy beard, and pale eyes that reminded him of Neji’s. He wore a red kimono with white trim and traditional wooden sandals, but he also had a pointed hat made of the same white silk, and a gigantic scroll on his back. He looked right at Lee and smiled.</p><p>“I’m sorry Santa!” the boy blurted out suddenly feeling guilty.</p><p>“Ho ho ho!” the man belly laughed “It’s alright my boy, when I was your age curiosity would get the better of me as well, come here!” He sat on the couch and patted the cushion beside him, where Rock sat with a face of pure awe. “Let me satisfy that curiosity of yours, would you like to know more about me?” Rock nodded vigorously. “You must promise not to share this information with anyone” Santa said with a wink.</p><p>“On my honour as a shinobi sir!”</p><p>“Good good! First of all, my name. Though you know me as Santa, my true name is Sanutama Otsutsuki. In ancient days, my sister Kaguya gifted chakra to the world. This gift brought about a beautiful thing called ‘ninshu’ a sort of... how do I put it? A harmony between people. Unfortunately it also brought about Ninjutsu which can be very useful when wielded with wisdom, but brought about a new form of violence to those with the inclination towards it. I decided then that I would reward good behaviour by bringing gifts to those who had good hearts and intentions, and whose actions reflected those intentions.” The boy was starry eyed and tears were running down his cheeks.</p><p>“Wow!”</p><p>“You have been a very good boy Rock Lee, so is there anything else I can answer for you?”</p><p>“How can you be here to deliver gifts in all places at once!?” Lee enthusiastically whisper-yelled.</p><p>“It’s quite simple my boy, I have developed my chakra coils to fantastic levels over the years, and thus can create a shadow clone for each household.”</p><p>“You are so cool Sanutama!” </p><p>“Now, now remember our secret, that’s <b><i>Santa</i></b> to you.” He patted the boy’s shiny hair. “go to bed boy, I have gifts to deliver” Rock bowed low and retreated into his bedroom. Sanutama smiled to himself as he unsealed carefully wrapped packages from his scroll, he was glad he had decided to intentionally trip the boy’s alarm, it was quite possibly the cutest conversation he’d ever had with a 13 year old.</p><p>~ </p><p>
  <i>Hyuuga compound 11:55pm</i>
</p><p>Neji had been sleeping soundly when his body clock had woken him, supposing it was 7:00 AM when he usually got up to train before dark. He put on his clothes and entered the courtyard, where he was rather surprised to detect a genjutsu. Looking at the clock in his room he realized what time it was and assumed his instinct had warned him they were under attack. He stole away to Hinata and Hanabi’s building quietly. “Release!” he whispered breaking the genjutsu and there he saw next to the large evergreen... Santa?. He activated his Byakugan and looked again. Yep still there. The man’s Tenketsu were bursting with more chakra than he had ever seen and in his eyes he recognized... Byakugan? The man looked directly towards Neji, waving and smiling. Neji entered the building where his cousins slept and quietly awakened them. With a childlike smile unusual for her stern cousin’s face, Hinata was afraid at first that he was an imposter. “I think there is someone you would both like to see” he whispered and exited out the door. Hanabi shrugged and followed and Hinata trailed behind, ready to protect her sister at the slightest hint of hostility. They entered the courtyard and standing there was Santa Claus himself. The white bearded man winked at the three of them and vanished in a cloud of sparkly snow. The girls squealed in delight and Neji put his arms around their shoulders in a rare display of affection. Wordlessly they all went back to bed.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>Kuroki residence, Christmas day 7:00am</i>
</p><p>Tenten and her parents entered the trashed living room at the same time. There was a box for each of them under the tree and with equal squeals of excitement among the three of them they ran to tear the packages open. Chiaoxiang demolished the top of his box and dumped out a pile of coal. A black streaked note fell out as well, which he read out loud for his family.</p><p>“I’m not giving you this because you were naughty, but because it was what you asked for, you blacksmiths are an odd bunch! - Santa” A look of realization dawned on the large man’s face and he dug through the pile of coal to find a high quality steel ingot in the middle. “Coal and steel! Exactly what I asked for!” The family laughed together. Chyou opened her smaller package and found some rolls of ribbons in various colours, typically used to to wrap intricate patterns on the handles of weapons. She smiled and turned to Tenten who violently cut her box open with a kunai. She extracted out of the box the smallest crossbow she had ever seen, which also had a note attached.</p><p>“To the adorable future weapons master of Konoha, you can use this to fire senbon. - Santa” Tenten read aloud beaming with excitement. “Merry Christmas, mom, dad!” she smiled before wrapping her parents in a tight hug.</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To Battle!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I gotta say... writing fights is tough, and I'm gonna have to get used to it, because I will be writing a lot of fights. Had to brush up on the abilities of some people too, like Misumi, what a forgettable character... I think I made his fight interesting though. Let me know your thoughts, as always I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four teams travelling together was unusual in the chunin exams, however six of the shinobi being classmates, and the other 3 only being one year ahead of them, they felt some sense of camaraderie, and since everyone had their scrolls, there was no reason to compete with each other any longer. Thus Neji and Sakura quickly identified the genjutsu constructed to send them walking in circles instead of toward the final tower. It was also a cinch to detect the real caster through many illusory clones, thanks to the Byakugan. The encounter with the rain team that attempted the deception was short and one sided and before long the teams split off to their respective entrances to finish the second stage of the exam.</p><p>~</p><p>Tenten had much less stamina than her teammates, and as they entered the chamber everything hurt, she was disappointed to see bare concrete and nowhere to sit, when she noticed the writing on the wall. “What’s this? ‘If qualities of heaven are your desire acquire wisdom to take your mind higher, if earthly qualities are what you lack train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are open together the perilous path will become righteous forever this is the secret way that guides us from this place today.’ It’s some kind of riddle, ugh I thought we were done.”</p><p>“The work of a shinobi is never done, we must strive to constantly improve ourselves!” Lee shouted with a shining smile and a thumbs up.</p><p>“Lee I understand you’re trying to be encouraging but how is that helping?” the frustrated Kuroki replied.</p><p>“Actually he’s right” Tenten turned toward Neji with a shocked expression, it wasn’t often he encouraged this kind of behaviour in Lee. “The message is that we must strike a balance between training our body (earth) and our mind (heaven). Lee, you train your body quite often, but you do not train your mind. Tenten, while you clearly train both, judging from your current state, your body could use some work.” Tenten glared at this, while she admired the boy he was always unintentionally insulting those around him, he was extremely blunt. “Furthermore it means we should open both our scrolls at the same time.” At that, Tenten took the earth scroll and Lee took the heaven, they opened the scrolls and Lee’s face suddenly reddened as he rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“The seal says I need to channel chakra into it” He handed it over to Neji. Lee was fine at chakra control, in fact with the techniques he used, he was downright exceptional, but he could not release it externally, it was limited to what he could do within his body, such as enhancing his speed or clinging to vertical surfaces. It was a limit he was determined to overcome or otherwise circumvent, but he was still insecure about it. Neji took the scroll and him and Tenten activated them at the same time, as they did a large cloud of smoke sprang forth and when it dissipated, Gai sensei was standing there in all his ridiculous glory. He posed with his fingers in a peace sign and a ludicrously shining smile, atop his giant tortoise summon, Ningame.</p><p>“My students!” Tenten and Neji cringed as he yelled, Lee just smiled in excitement at seeing his idol “I knew your flames of youth would pull you through the second round! But it is not over yet! I must ask you now, what is the meaning of the message on the wall!?” Neji began to open his mouth but Lee interrupted and repeated the meaning that Neji had gleaned. As he glared at Lee, Gai sensei embraced him tightly “I am so proud of you Lee! You have come so far in both mind and body!” </p><p>“Actually Gai sensei! It was Neji who figured it out! I am simply repeating his words!” Gai pulled back to look at Lee, his expression blank for a moment </p><p>“and honest too!” he smiled and resumed the embrace. Tenten rolled her eyes and Neji sighed. “My students, your next briefing is beyond that door! Go forth with my blessing!” They proceeded into a large auditorium with a digital screen, where the rest of the genin that passed were now assembled. The jounin sensei of the teams were also off to the side. A sickly looking jounin with dull brown hair addressed them, he wore typical attire, flak vest and dark blue pants and sleeves, but had a bandana style forehead protector.</p><p>“<i> cough </i> Congratulations on making it through the forest of death. <i> cough cough </i> Unfortunately, we never expected this many of you to pass, so before the official final round, we’ll be doing a preliminary series of one on one fights, the losers will be eliminated. I am Hayate Gekko and I will be your proctor for these matches.” The crowd of genin started murmuring angrily.</p><p>“This isn’t fair! We passed! We should go right to the finals!” Naruto yelled. Hayate shrugged, his expression blank.</p><p>“Not my decision, kid. <i> cough cough </i>.” Hayate gestured to the screen behind him. “The matches will be randomly determined from this screen. The first two chosen will stay down here while the rest go up to the viewing platform. Also if any of you would like to bow out, you can do so now.”</p><p>“I will” Everybody looked toward an older teenager with grey hair and glasses. “Really worn out actually.” <i> He doesn’t have a scratch on him, and his chakra reserves are almost full...</i> Neji thought as he examined the man with his Byakugan.</p><p>“Very well...” the jounin examined his clipboard “Kabuto Yakushi, follow the chunin there to be escorted out of the forest. That makes an even number so nobody is getting a by...” A lot grumbled at this. “Right first match-up” The electronic board began to flash between different names before coming to a stop.</p><p>“Misumi Tsurugi vs Tenten Kuroki. Everyone else to the viewing platform, I’ll explain the rules.” Once everybody settled into their places Hayate spoke up. “You will fight each other to the best of your ability, if I determine that someone is no longer able to fight I will call the match. Once I call the match, the fighting stops. I will do my best to prevent death but know that is a risk.” Tenten sweated “A fighter may forfeit the match as well, in which case the fighting will stop. Is that all clear?”</p><p>“Yes sir” they both replied. Hayate nodded and stood between them, he raised a hand and brought it downward.</p><p>“Begin!”</p><p>~</p><p>Tenten was worried, the genin she faced looked to be 3... no 4 years older than her. His face was covered by a draping mask with only his eyes and a pair of glasses visible. She needed to play it safe, stay out of taijutsu with the larger man and use her weapons at a distance. When the match begun, she reached to her hip and pulled out her small handheld crossbow, already pre-loaded with a senbon, she quickly aimed and fired it at the man’s elbow joint. <i> Bullseye! </i> The long needled lodge into the inner side of his right elbow and the joint went limp. Misumi charged toward her, his left arm poised for an attack, with practised movements she jumped away and reloaded her crossbow in the same motion. As the man turned around with anger on his face, she fired again, this time moving toward his left shoulder. He dodged aside, but then screamed in pain, he looked down in surprise as a bolt of electricity jumped around his unpierced shoulder and it too went limp. “Lightning chakra” Tenten smirked as Lee loudly cheered in the stands and Neji made eye contact in approval. <i> “but don’t get cocky, Kuroki” </i> She reminded herself <i> “our reserves are low, we can’t pull that trick too many times” </i>.</p><p>“Fuck you!” Misumi yelled as he charged again, his useless arms flailing behind him. He performed a flurry of kicks which Tenten barely dodged. As she retreated she pulled a scroll and unsealed a chain with a spear tip on the end. She swung the weighted end, wrapping the chain around the man’s legs and pulling him prone, his arms sprawled around him. She looked toward the proctor and smirked again.</p><p>“Call the ma-” she was cut off as she was suddenly pulled to the ground, Misumi’s arm stretched to a disgusting length had wrapped her legs and pulled her feet out from under her. His right leg then wrapped around her neck as hist left locked her arms in place and his limbs began constricting tightly “<span class="small"> but how...? </span>” she barely choked out.</p><p>“I modified my body to be soft and malleable, I can dislocated my joints and move them freely with my chakra. Your little lightning senbon trick might have worked better on someone else, girl, but I was your perfect match it seems.”</p><p>“<span class="small"> heh... maybe... maybe not...</span>” Tenten croaked, before biting her own tongue hard enough to draw blood. A tear ran down her face from the pain but she opened her mouth. Smoke poured out and then a short spear protruded out, and pierced Misumi’s eye. He screamed in pain and released her. Some of the blood dripping in her mouth as she spat the spear away in disgust.</p><p>“I yield! Oh God it hurts!” Medic ninja quickly brought a stretcher for the man and carried him off, spear still protruding from his bleeding eye socket.</p><p>“<i>cough</i> Winner, Tenten Kuroki” Tenten slowly made her way up the stairs where her teammates waited.</p><p>“That was amazing Tenten!” Lee exclaimed.</p><p>“It was rather surprising, I was wondering what the seal you’d had under your tongue the past week was for. Activated by your blood I presume.” Neji's voice carried an impressed tone. Tenten sat on the platform breathing heavily.</p><p>“Yeah, I actually wasn’t sure it would work, if I placed the seal wrong it could have gone backwards through my skull” she coughed heavily as Neji’s eyes widened. Touched at his concern, she smiled and winked at him and he reddened slightly.</p><p>~</p><p>“Next match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kin Tsuchi. Please take your places.” Sasuke and the girl from the sound team, which had somehow acquired the scrolls they needed after losing theirs, stood opposite each other.</p><p>“I’m going to get you back for what you did to Dosu, Uchiha.” She stated coldly as she glared.</p><p>“Hmph!” is all she got in reply. Up in the stands Sakura and Ino cheered loudly, but cheering even louder was Naruto. </p><p>“Kick her ass Sasuke! She doesn’t stand a chance!...” Sasuke tuned him out as he kept yelling.</p><p>“Begin!”</p><p>Sasuke remembered the talk he had with Kakashi before they entered the room he had examined the curse mark and determined it would activate if he tried to use chakra. He had fought the girl’s team before however, and she hadn’t so much as used a ninjutsu, she must be a specialist of those senbon she throws, in which case, fighting physically shouldn’t be a problem. She opened with a barrage of senbon with bells attached, he easily dodged and threw a kunai in return, which she deflected with one of her needles. Holding three between her fingers, she tossed them at Sasuke, again he dodged but was suddenly struck with a fourth she had thrown from her left hand while he was focusing on the other three. This one had no bell, neat trick... baring the pain, he ran towards her determined to close the distance, when he heard the bells ring out behind him. He fell to his knees, he saw nothing but black all around him. </p><p>“The tone of the bells cast their own genjutsu directly into your ears neat right?” she had rung them using thin wires attached to the senbon she threw. “and once you activate that mark of yours to get out of this... you’ll be off to the medics, automatically forfeit. I win.” Sasuke began to see her and the arena again. Except there were dozens of her, the ring of the bell and the smirk on her face torturing him. Just like she said he began to feel the pain of the mark spreading from his neck. He screamed and she laughed again. Focusing all his energy, he began to force back the mark, Kin looked shocked but smiled again. “Oh so what? you’ll still never be able to find the real me. I’ll enjoy putting you down.”</p><p>“I... don’t need to” He said evenly as he stood up. Reaching into his pouch he placed shuriken between each finger. He remembered Itachi and his hate swelled up inside him, but he had to control it right now. In his mind he watched his brother jump up into the air, flip upside down and throw the kunai in such a way that they deflected off of each other and hit every target. In his body he did the same, though it wasn’t executed perfectly it was enough. A shuriken flew through every Kin and struck the real one on the ear, breaking her genjutsu as she held it to slow the bleeding.  Landing, Sasuke ran to deliver a flying kick across the jaw, knocking her unconscious. </p><p>“Winner: Sasuke Uchiha” Sasuke’s adoring (scratch that annoying) fans cheered him on as Kakashi took him away to seal the mark.</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kunoichi Konflict!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok ok... I know some people don't like flashbacks, hell even I don't, but I feel like I made this way more interesting than it was in the show, and also, yay gayness! Seriously it's super gay, which unlike kishimoto I am okay and in fact happy for my characters to be, I'm bi myself, so I wanted to represent a bi character. As always, hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The board flashed between the remaining names before landing on another match up. “Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno. Get down here you two.”</p><p>Sakura’s heart jumped into her throat as Ino flashed her a wicked smirk. “I’m gonna wipe the floor with you billboard brow!” The two girls made their way to the centre of the arena.</p><p>
  <i> 6 years ago </i>
</p><p>Sakura sat through yet another pre-academy lecture on how a kunoichi must behave. She rolled her eyes. Making bouquets? Acting cute? This was civilian stuff! Housewife stuff! She couldn’t believe the imbalance of roles between male and female ninja and what was expected of them. Nonetheless, she got to work picking the wild flowers in those hills and arranging something, if only to appease the teacher. As she attempted to arrange what she had gathered she got increasingly frustrated. It just didn’t look right, no matter how she placed them they clashed in a way she couldn’t describe. “You need a focal point” Sakura looked up from her work and Ino Yamanaka was next to her, the most popular girl in her class. “If all your flowers are vying for attention it looks cluttered and chaotic, here try some of these moon flowers” without waiting for an answer Ino placed them in the centre of Sakura’s bouquet than adjusted the other flowers to be below the moon flowers. It finally looked right and Sakura smiled.</p><p>“Hey thanks! Aren’t you Ino?” She asked.</p><p>“Yeah that’s me. What’s your name?” </p><p>“Sakura H-haruno” she stuttered.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Sakura, my family runs a flower shop, let me show you what I know” </p><p>“Okay” As the girls continued to work on different arrangements kneeled in the grass, a shadow was cast over Sakura. She turned around to see three other girls from her class, ones who had bullied her before.</p><p>“It looks like you’re having fun forehead!” The lead girl, a taller one with purple hair, kicked her arrangement roughly, crushing it to the grass. As Sakura was about to turn away meekly without saying a word, Ino suddenly sprang up and grabbed the girl, stuffing her mouth with flowers. Sakura’s jaw dropped. The bigger girl sputtered and gasped spitting the flowers everywhere.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?!” She demanded.</p><p>“Oh sorry, I mistook you for an empty vase.” Ino replied nonchalantly. The red faced girl stomped off in another direction.</p><p>“Thank you Ino, nobody’s ever stood up for me before.” Ino looked kindly towards Sakura.</p><p>“Do you wear your hair like that because of them?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I mean in front of your forehead like that, I think it would look cuter if you swept it back. Don’t listen to those other girls they just like picking on people for no good reason.” Ino untied a red ribbon she had used to make a bouquet, reached around Sakura’s head and held her hair back with the ribbon. “You’re actually really pretty like that. You shouldn’t be afraid to show your face.” Sakura blushed at this. “Well I’ll see you tomorrow” Ino said as she walked away.</p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i> present </i>
</p><p>Sakura and Ino had been fighting for a minute now, if you could even call it that, it was more like an academy spar. The basic academy taijutsu was being used back and forth and neither of them had been hitting hard, no ninjutsu or genjutsu had been used at all. The other genin stood bored in the stands, even Naruto who had been loudly cheering for Sakura at first was now sighing and nodding off.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i> 3 months from the previous flashback </i>
</p><p>Sakura and Ino were sitting in the park where they had first met, idly arranging flowers. Ino grabbed one of the moon flowers and placed it into her hairline. “Hey Sakura, what do you think? Doesn’t this look pretty on me? Aren’t I cute?” Sakura looked up at Ino, the way her eyes were a vivid blue with the pupil almost invisible, the white flower complimenting her light blonde hair and holding it up to frame her face, she was pretty, she was cute... Sakura suddenly realized just how much, she was speechless.<br/>
After nearly a minute she realized she should probably answer her best friend.</p><p>“Uh... yeah...” </p><p>“Wow it took you long enough”</p><p>“Sorry” Sakura turned her eyes downward a blush coming to her face.</p><p>“Hey Sakura, do you like anyone?” Ino asked idly. Sakura was beginning to realize she did but wasn’t sure how to answer “I like Sasuke.” Ino concluded. Sasuke... that was a safe answer, every girl seemed to like Sasuke and it was something her and Ino could bond over. She didn’t want to freak her friend out by revealing her admiration, that could entirely ruin their friendship. Plus people got bullied for being... well gay... she guessed she was. No... she liked both... but she liked Ino way more than Sasuke (though she couldn’t deny he was handsome). Still, not wanting to ruin the friendship she had she finally answered with a fake smile.</p><p>“I like Sasuke too” she stated. She looked at Ino expecting to see a smile, perhaps a gleeful giggle at the shared affection for the boy. To her confusion and horror she was instead met by a scowl, her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>“How dare you, he’s mine! You’re gonna compete with me now?!”</p><p>“I uh... well...” Tears began to well in her eyes. This wasn’t fair, she said that so their friendship would stay intact, now it was totally backfiring. The tears rolled down her face unrestrained now.</p><p>“That means we’re enemies now, <b> forehead! </b>” That last word, forehead, it hadn’t hurt for months, ever since Ino had given her confidence with her kind words and behaviour. Yet coming from Ino herself it stung more than it ever had. “and I am not going to lose to you” she continued. Angry now, Sakura quickly untied the red ribbon from her hair and handed it back to Ino with a hard expression that was betrayed by her tear stained cheeks. </p><p>“Fine! You know what fine!” She shoved it into Ino’s hands and stomped away. This was not what was supposed to happen. Now she’d be a loner again, she knew all their friends would side with Ino, she was the popular one after all. Maybe she should pursue Sasuke, if anything, out of spite for the betrayal she was just victim to. Yes, that’s what she would do, if romantic rivalry was the only relationship she could have with Ino than fine... at least she could have some sort of relationship with the girl.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i> present </i>
</p><p>As Sakura blocked Ino’s pulled punches and responded with her own those painful memories came back into her mind unbidden. Gradually, she began to hit harder, dodge and parry faster. She could see that Ino was still going easy and quickly becoming overwhelmed, but she didn’t care. She was frustrated and hurt with the girl, why couldn’t they just stay friends? The two clashed hard before they both jumped back to face each other.</p><p>“You’re getting serious, forehead” Ino quipped.</p><p>“Shut up! We’re not kids anymore so why are we fighting like kids? Why are you holding back? It was you who wanted to be rivals so bad, fight me for real, Ino-pig!” Ino’s face coloured at the childish name. </p><p>“You want a fight? Fine.” Ino and Sakura both untied their leaf headbands, Sakura’s from the top of her head, Ino’s from her neck. While maintaining eye contact they firmly tied them in the proper place on their foreheads.</p><p>“No going easy anymore.”</p><p>“Agreed.” The two clashed again, this time swinging their limbs with purpose. Brutal haymakers and rotating kicks flurried between the two, which neither of them had learned from the academy. As Ino had aimed a hard punch towards Sakura’s face, Sakura caught her first and moving with the momentum, twirled around Ino’s back to grab her tied back hair.</p><p>“How are you going to get out of this one? You can’t cut your precious hair, Sasuke likes long hair!” She teased in Ino’s ear.</p><p>“If you can cut your hair all bad-ass in the middle of battle, than so can I!” Ino yelled as she sliced her ponytail at the base with her kunai, the hair littering the concrete floor.</p><p>Sakura smirked “Just what I was hoping you would do.” She made a single hand seal and directed her chakra through the conductive hair towards Ino’s leg, trapping her in place. She then took a kunai from her pouch and hurled it towards Ino. Ino bent backwards to avoid the kunai, her leg still stuck fast to the floor.<br/>
“Well, billboard brow that was pretty smart, but the problem with this plan is that you have to stand there to keep me stuck.” Ino formed a triangle with her two hands and thumbs, indicating the special seal for her clan’s mind transfer technique, she sent it towards Sakura and hit dead on. Looking through Sakura’s eyes at her own body, she could see it slump to the floor. It didn’t matter, all she had to do was make Sakura forfeit. She began to open Sakura’s mouth but was met with resistance, ‘of course you wouldn’t make this easy’ she thought. She delved into Sakura’s mind to fight back, but was surprised to be met with their fight again, when they became rivals. However it was from Sakura’s perspective, as the words were spoken she felt Sakura’s feelings on that day, it was... love? For her not for Sasuke, and then heartbreak when they snapped at each other. </p><p>“Dammit Ino stop digging around in my memories!” Ino heard in the mind space. All she could think about was something she hadn’t even considered before though. “I said get out!” she heard Sakura’s voice louder this time, before she suddenly woke up in her own body. She heard footsteps quickly coming towards her prone form and before she could react, Sakura had swung that big pretty forehead of hers right into Ino’s own. She saw stars and passed out.</p><p>“Winner, Sakura Haruno” Loud cheers could be heard from Naruto. As Sakura ascended the stairs, the knucklehead came to congratulate her. </p><p>“Hey that was great Sakura, I’m... not exactly sure what happened but it looked like you hit her hard at the end!”</p><p>“Thanks Naruto” Sakura replied reticently. </p><p>“Hey... You aren’t even smiling. Are you okay? Do you need to go to the medics? I can take you there y’know-”</p><p>“-I’m fine Naruto... it’s just while Ino was in my head, she might have saw something I wish she hadn’t” Naruto scratched his head with a confused look on his face.</p><p>“I’ll never understand girls” he shrugged as he sat down next to her.</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fang and Pincer!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I had fun writing Kiba's fight, as for the other one I mostly kept it the same as canon except for the dialogue, I hope you can forgive me for not righting a new fight for every single matchup in this whole arc, it's not exactly easy! Anyways as always, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura looked to her right and with some relief realized that Ino’s sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, was carrying her up the stairs to the platform, meaning that she was not injured badly enough to go the infirmary. She then turned her head towards the board as it began to flash through the remaining names.</p>
<p>“Kiba Inuzuka vs Yoroi Akado!” Hayate called as the two made their way to the arena floor.<br/>
Yoroi, an older and somewhat muscular leaf genin with sunglasses and a face hidden under a draped cloth mask got into a calm readied stance, while Kiba and his young ninja dog, Akamaru, tensed. Ready to spring into motion. The Inuzuka genin was known to be cocky and outspoken but seemed nervous to be facing someone much older than he was, and Akamaru reflected the anxiety of his partner by shaking. “Begin!” Yoroi charged with an outstretched palm, aiming for Akamaru.</p>
<p>“You Inuzuka are formidable I’ll admit, but if I get your little friend out of the picture it should be smooth sailing!” He taunted. Akamaru bit down hard on the man’s forearm and he audibly winced in pain, but bore through it and grabbed the pup by the chest with the same hand. </p>
<p>Kiba grinned, baring slightly pointed bestial looking teeth “I don’t know what you’re hoping to do with that hand, but you’re not gonna shake him loose, might as well say goodbye to that arm for the rest of the f-” he called but cut himself off with a gasp as Akamaru yelped in pain and let go, running towards Kiba with his tail between his legs. Yoroi flexed his hand to test the injury, the bite mark was deep into his arm and he was bleeding from the small puncture wounds but didn’t look nearly as hurt as he should have. “Akamaru...” Kiba got on one knee and examined the dog “What did you do to him!?”</p>
<p>“As if I’d tell you” the man scoffed before charging again, this time aiming for Kiba who swiftly dodged to the side, and then counter attacked by grappling the man underneath his arm. Kiba threw himself backwards, landing with Yoroi’s torso cushioning his back and his legs locking Yoroi’s. Kiba began to wrench the arm he had captive painfully, hoping to hurt his opponent into submission. Akamaru, who had recovered somewhat, bit down on the other arm. Yoroi, however, interlaced his fingers with Kiba’s. Kiba began to feel his strength drain from the hand Yoroi was holding, his legs released his opponent’s. </p>
<p>“W-what is happening?” He asked weakly as Yoroi reversed the grapple on him, baring through the pain of the dog on his other arm.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, what are they teaching in the academy these days? It should be obvious now...” He chuckled. “Fine I’ll spell it out for you” He reached around and held Akamaru in front of Kiba’s face, he grasped the dog’s hind leg and the bite weakened, he then tossed Akamaru carelessly aside. “I’m draining chakra with my hands, you <b> buffoon! </b>” He yelled so the whole arena could hear. Kiba struggled against the grip, coming close, but despite being physically strong for his age, the older genin was simply bigger and had longer limbs and was able to get more leverage. </p>
<p>“Akamaru!” Kiba yelled. The pup began to run across from where he had been thrown.</p>
<p>“Your doggy isn’t going to save you, kid! The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result!”</p>
<p>“Good thing I’m not insane then” Kiba grinned toothily. Akamaru made his way over but instead of attacking Yoroi again, began to nose his way into one of Kiba’s pouches.</p>
<p>“Huh?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Good boy, Akamaru, that’s it!” The dog apparently found what he was looking for as he began to crunch and then swallow a small pellet. His muscles rippled to a larger size and his fur took on a blood red colour. Moving faster then he had before, Akamaru lunged for Yoroi’s neck and the man was forced to release his hold to get away. Kiba retreated to get some distance before facing him again, he scoffed and reached into that same pouch, grabbing one of the pellets for himself.</p>
<p>“What kind of rookie carries food pills?” Yoroi gasped out in disbelief.</p>
<p>“These aren’t just any food pills buddy, these are an Inuzuka specialty!” Kiba called as he got on all fours, his fangs and nails noticeably lengthening. Akamaru jumped on top of his partner’s back, and transformed into a perfect likeness of him. “Now man beast clone! Fang over fang!</p>
<p>“Oh fu-” Yoroi had the wind knocked out of him before he could finish cursing as two insanely fast Kibas barreled into his abdomen twisting like a tornado. The impact sent him flying into the wall behind him and when the dust settled he was stuck in the centre of a vertical crater, water from a burst pipe flowing over his bleeding left arm. He could feel that all four of his limbs were broken as well as a good portion of ribs, he coughed once before gravity forced him sprawled on the floor.</p>
<p>“Guess that’s why you’re still a Genin at your age” Kiba taunted.</p>
<p>“Fuck you” Yoroi wheezed.</p>
<p>“Winner: Kiba Inuzuka!” Hayate called.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Shino watched his teammate walking up the stairs, with Akamaru in his usual place on top of the boy’s head. He looked winded but altogether in one piece, for this, Shino was thankful.</p>
<p>“That was an impressive show of strategy, you adapted, and overcame. Good work.” He stated in what Kiba equated to great enthusiasm for the serious Aburame boy.</p>
<p>“You really did great, Kiba” His other soft spoken teammate, Hinata Hyuuga said.</p>
<p>“Hey thanks guys, but look at the board Shino” The shade wearing boy turned his head slightly. </p>
<p>“I see”</p>
<p>“Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame! Take your positions!”  Hayate called out. Across from Shino, the sound genin that had been attacking team 7 earlier, the one with the wind pumps in his arms, stood. “begin!”  Zaku immediately thrust out his palm and blasted Shino away. Shino got up and quickly recovered, the Kikai beetles, pride of the Aburame clan, poured from their master. They congregated behind Zaku, but the boy pointed one wrist at them and one at Shino.</p>
<p>“You think your freaky bugs can get me!? I’ll just blast the both of you.” Shino stood there impassively and did not reply. “F-fine! Whatever you’ve got up your sleeve can’t work” Zaku flexed his palms to fire, then screamed loudly and fell to his knees, a loud pop could be heard. As he lifted his hands nasty rip wounds were present along his forearms as well as several beetles plugging each hole in his palm. “You, you bastard!”<br/>

</p><p>“Just doing what needs to be done.” Shino replied before delivering a roundhouse kick to Zaku’s face, knocking him out.</p>
<p>“Winner: Shino Aburame!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Blue Beast vs The Human Boulder!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh, I finally get to write about our main character again! Did I mention how much I love exploring different matchups we never get to see in the show or manga? It's one of the best things about fanfiction in my opinion. The "what ifs?" the "vs." the conversations between characters that never even talk normally. More of that will be happening. As usual, I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee had been awed by the skills of his fellow leaf shinobi, he’d been paying close attention and scribbling on a notepad full of strategies he kept.</p><p> </p><p>“Dosu Kinuta vs. Kankuro of the Sand!”</p><p>He watched the fighters descend the stairs, recognizing both the mummy-wrapped sound shinobi, and the cat-eared makeup covered sand shinobi. He quickly flipped to a new page in his notebook, it would be good to have intel on these potential opponents in his future matches. He noted that the sand boy carried something on his back, wrapped in bandages. Dosu still looked injured from his run in with Sasuke, his arms which held his main weapons, drooped weakly.</p><p>“Begin!” </p><p>Neither of the ninja attacked right away, Dosu placed his feet in a wider stance, Kankuro quickly swung around and unwrapped his object. It was a grotesque, wooden mockery of a person, a puppet, it had four thin arms and three eyes, a shaggy head of hair and a ragged robe. Lee could see visible lines of chakra connecting from Kankuro’s fingertips to the thing. </p><p>“Just great” Dosu complained, causing Kankuro to smirk.</p><p>“Wanna give up, Imhotep?” The puppeteer mocked.</p><p>“Not without a fight, Catwoman.” Dosu ran towards Kankuro, arms comically flailing behind him, he quickly spun causing his arms to swing and a wave of sound to issue forth, but Kankuro’s puppet intercepted. The sound causing it to vibrate, but not damaging it in anyway. The puppet grappled Dosu’s arms with two of it’s own, and twisted, constricting them. The other two arms opened at the wrist, revealing barrels where two smoke bombs shot out obscuring the battlefield.</p><p>Lee huffed in frustration “Neji... can you please...?” </p><p>Neji rolled his eyes “Fine, Lee.” He activated his Byakugan and began to describe the fight for his teammate.</p><p>Dosu struggled against an increasingly tight grip on his arms, coughing on smoke the whole time. Not being able to pull away from strength alone, he jumped backward kicking his legs up at the puppet. “This thing’s going to be firewood when I’m done with it, kid.”</p><p>“Look again” Dosu backed away from the cloud of smoke to see that the puppet arms, now detached, grappled his to his side.</p><p>“Flexible ain’t he? His name’s Crow. Give up now and he’ll even leave your legs alone.” </p><p>“That’s it” Dosu narrowed his eyes. He charged, not at his opponent, but at a wall. </p><p>“The hell is he..?” Knocking crow’s arm against the wall, the vibrations rang through his own bracers, causing the grip to loosen enough to break free.</p><p>“So you got your arms free, you still can’t move them on your own. You can’t do hand signs for ninjutsu, can’t use any weapons. There’s no way you’re gonna kick me to death, this is getting old, <b>  just give up! </b>”</p><p>“Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Dosu ran towards Kankuro again and he rolled his eyes.  Prepared for the same silly attack as before, Kankuro moved Crow between them. Dosu feinted and pivoted behind crow, swinging his arms in a downward arc towards the strings. Vibration ran through the strings and gave Kankuro an unpleasant jittery feeling in his fingertips. Dosu had bound his own wrists in the strings and began to run the opposite direction to pull Kankuro and Crow together. Kankuro quickly severed the chakra connection and cut the string with a kunai, crow fell limply. “Now that I’ve got that out of the way...” Dosu ran towards Kankuro again, when he closed the distance he flailed his arms wildly. It was easy to dodge the strikes but not the sound waves that came with them, his ears began to bleed through his hood.  Thinking quickly, Kankuro reached for a coil of chakra conductive string he kept with him. With every dodge he wound string around Dosu wherever he could manage, ignoring the pain and imbalanced dizzy feeling. In an ungraceful and wobbly fashion he wound the string within itself and sent chakra through it, binding Dosu’s arms to his side and taking out his feet from under him, Kankuro knelt and held his kunai to the man’s throat.</p><p>“Winner: Kankuro of the Sand!”</p><p>Lee liked that string trick, he remembered Tenten working on something with razor wire and he noted down the movements and dodges as best he could remember.</p><p>~</p><p>Temari was proud of her brother, she smiled at him as he walked up the stairs. Kankuro scowled at her look.</p><p>“What?” He blurted.</p><p>“Oh I’m just impressed, didn’t think you had it in you to deal with close combat without your precious Crow to help”</p><p>“Oh come on, the guy’s arms didn’t work, spare me your backhanded compliments will you?”</p><p>“I’m serious you did good!”</p><p>While the siblings went back and forth, they weren’t paying attention to the names on the board.</p><p>“Temari of the sand vs Gaara of the sand!” </p><p>Temari jumped at the announcement then looked at her youngest brother with his cold turquoise eyes. He stared expressionless at her, as if he was daring her, she shivered.</p><p>“Are you coming down here or what?” Hayate asked from below.</p><p>“I forfeit.” She called.</p><p>“Fine, whatever.”<br/>
~</p><p>Lee was confused, why would anyone forfeit a fight, especially against their own sibling? Yes, the boy that controlled sand was brutal, but surely he wouldn’t be to his sister. He was disappointed that he didn’t get to watch another fight, but as the flashing names on the board stopped his disappointment was replaced with excitement, finally!</p><p>“Rock Lee vs. Choji Akimichi!”</p><p>Rock was eager enough that he jumped the railing instead of using the stairs, but Choji didn’t move. His teammates were trying to encourage him, nothing seemed to be working as the boy kept his gaze towards his feet. That suddenly changed however as his bearded sensei said something to him and the boy’s demeanour became nearly as eager as Lee’s own and he rushed down the stairs.</p><p>“Hey Rock, you seem like a nice guy so don’t take this loss personally okay? My sensei’s gonna take me out for barbecue when I win!” Lee knew things like that were usually said in mockery but strangely enough the boy seemed genuine. He smiled and settled into his strong fist stance as Choji took on a standard academy stance.</p><p>“Begin!” Choji rushed like a bull, his head first and his arms by his side, Lee sidestepped and kicked the larger boy’s calf, causing him to fall on his back. He quickly stood up, turned around and began to charge again.</p><p>“I was hoping for a challenge, Choji, is that all you have for me?” Lee asked as he sidestepped again, this time without countering. </p><p>“Yeah come on Choji! I know you can do better!” Ino, who was now conscious, called from the platform. Choji ran towards Lee and performed a series of aggressive punches, which were easily blocked.</p><p>“You’re still not putting your all into this!” He cried.</p><p>“You wanna goad him Lee?” Ino asked. “<b> Hey fat ass, if you don’t start fighting for real Asuma’s gonna put you on a diet! </b>” Choji’s previously passive face formed a hard scowl.</p><p>“<b> That’s it, I’m gonna finish this fight quick so I can get you next Ino! </b>” Ino simply pumped her first, glad at what she accomplished.</p><p>“Leaf special taijutsu: Human Boulder!” Choji called out as his torso and pelvis expanded into the shape of a large ball and his legs and head retracted inside. The ball rolled on the spot picking up speed, than barrelled towards Rock Lee who had just enough time to dodge out of the way, Choji quickly turned around and went for him again and Lee barely dodged. Lee grinned at the new challenge presented to him, he got into his stance and as Choji charged again he performed a spinning kick. He didn’t expect to hit nothing but soft tissue and he was quickly bowled over, Choji didn’t turn around again and instead ran into the wall, leaving another crater. This was Lee’s chance, recovering from the painful impact he rushed towards the round Akimichi and peppered his body with kicks and punches. Frustratingly enough, none of them seemed to do any damage, Lee realized he need to get to the boy’s head.</p><p>“Roll, roll, roll, roll, roll!” Choji called out and began to move again, now chasing Lee across the arena. Lee jumped onto the large sculpted hands on the other end, perched on a finger, he barely kept his balance as Choji ran into the arm below him.</p><p>“Lee” his sensei called out. “Take them off!” Guy looked towards him.</p><p>“R-really sensei!?” </p><p>“I give you permission” Lee sat down cross legged and pulled down his leg warmers, revealing kevlar pockets filled with weights, he unstrapped them and held them to the side.</p><p>“That’s not gonna help him much.” Shikamaru stated dryly <b> 'BAM' </b> the whole building shook as the weights hit the ground. “I... stand corrected. What a drag.”</p><p>Lee leapt off and onto the floor and Choji began to roll at him again. Lee dodged to the side in a flicker faster than most could see, he kicked redirecting Choji like a football. He appeared in his path and kicked again, and again and again, soon it was like he was playing football with himself, the next time he did it, he fell back on his hands and kicked hard upward sending the “human football” flying high. He jumped after Choji and, seeing that he was too large to wrap bandages around, forwent the primary lotus in favour of a hard clasped hands strike downwards. Choji landed feet first, sunk halfway into the ground and there Lee landed beside him. </p><p>“Uhh... I feel dizzy” Choji’s muffled voice came from within. “I need some air”</p><p>“Choji no!” Shikamaru called but it was too late, the boy popped his head out of the ball formation.</p><p>“Leaf hurricane!” The flying spinning kick came right at Choji’s head, knocking him senseless. As he lay unconscious his body returned to normal size.</p><p>“Winner: Rock Lee!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Freaky eyes won, freaky eyes lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright so first off, I know it's been a bit, I did get a new job and shit's been hectic, that being said I will properly finish this fic, it will not be abandoned, even if gaps between chapters are longer. I'm finally out of writing these preliminary fights and am eager to explore some out of combat scenes coming up, so look forward to that. Although my reason for re-writing nearly all of these fights was to make some matchups that we hadn't seen before, and I think I did a decent job. As always, hope you enjoyed, and hope you keep reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was some impressive work Lee” Neji commented as his friend came to stand beside him.<br/>
“The Akimichi are a <i> ahem </i> notable clan.” It seemed his choice of words were a thinly veiled insult to said clan.  “You bested their future head if my knowledge is correct.”</p><p>Lee sighed a little at this, why couldn’t Neji compliment his skill without comparing it to clans or Kekkei Genkai? Oh well, he thought, more reason to prove his stuffy friend wrong. He turned his gaze to the board, the next match should be up soon. </p><p>“Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Uzumaki” </p><p>This one should be interesting, Lee thought to himself. He didn’t know much about Naruto. What he did know was, much like himself, the boy graduated last in his class. Perhaps, through hard work and the fires of youth, the boy’s skill had flourished much like his own.</p><p>Neji sighed audibly as he calmly took the stairs, while his opponent jumped in eagerly. “Forfeit, Naruto, it is fate that you you’ll lose to me, so accept it”</p><p>“No way, what are ya scared!?” The boy yelled. “I’m not giving up so get ready to get your ass kicked, freaky eyes!” Neji didn’t respond, instead settling into his stance.</p><p>“Begin!” </p><p>Rock Lee, who knew his teammate by now and could read him somewhat, realized that he hadn’t even activated his Byakugan. He thought Neji a little foolish to underestimate someone he’d never fought before. Naruto had charged, fists poised as soon as the proctor had spoken, he attacked Neji with a flying punch but Neji calmly sidestepped, causing Naruto to tumble over himself with the momentum.</p><p>“Are you done?” He asked, looking down his nose at Naruto on the ground.</p><p>“Not a chance pal!” Naruto made a ram seal while lying on his back, and six other Narutos appeared around him. They sprung to their feet, individually darting in to attack Neji with various wild punches, kicks, headbutts and other physical attacks, which Neji dodged.</p><p>“Amusing” Neji said. “but these ‘freaky eyes’ as you put it are more than just appearance” The veins around his eyes bulged. Neji could now see the chakra networks and Tenketsu points of the bodies around him, clones didn’t have these networks, or at least they weren’t supposed to. To his surprise these ones did, they were solid, not just chakra illusions but flesh and blood. More bothersome still, it meant he couldn’t tell the real Naruto by his eyes alone. He began using gentle fist attacks against them, sending chakra from his own body through his fingertips to block Tenketsu. He found that the clones simply popped into smoke if enough damage was done in this manner. Using his wide field of vision he realized that one of the Narutos was hanging back. This would be the real one, he weaved, dodged and blocked through various attacks and, smirking hit the idiot between the eyes. His smirk fell away and his heart jumped as that Naruto popped as well. With his Byakugan he could see that the 3 left were preparing a synchronized punch and he ducked just in time.</p><p>“Hey no fair! How did you see it coming!?” they cried in unison. Neji would not entertain that moronic question.</p><p>“It seems I somewhat underestimated you. Keeping one clone back as a feint was... clever I’ll admit, but you haven’t landed a single attack on me yet. I will tell you one more time to forfeit, I do not want to hurt you.”</p><p>“Ha! I told you I won’t give up, y’know!”</p><p>“Very well.” Neji calmly walked towards his opponent(s) with a steely look on his face. Rock knew this look, he was taking this seriously now. One Naruto came at him with a flying punch and was popped with a prod to the heart. Another came with a low kick which was jumped over and countered with an axe kick to the head, and popped too. 'Hey! That wasn’t gentle fist, he learned that from me and Gai sensei!' Lee nearly yelled but managed to keep in his thoughts. Naruto moved to make the seal again but Neji prodded his left elbow, leaving his forearm to hang limp. He reached his right hand to his left, clearly attempting to make the seal upside down with his hanging arm, but Neji placed two palm strikes against Naruto’s chest. He coughed blood. Four palms. More blood, Naruto tried feebly to move but Neji’s attacks came with increasing speed. Eight palms. Naruto’s skin looked a sickly pale. Sixteen p- Neji’s assault was halted as his sensei restrained his forearms from behind. Naruto’s sensei, Kakashi Hatake, stood at Naruto’s side supporting him as he coughed more blood.</p><p>“You’ve already won, my student” Gai did not sound proud but pleading.</p><p>“Winner, Neji Hyuuga!”</p><p>“I’ll not have you killing my pupil, Neji.” Kakashi gave him a hard glare with his one visible eye.</p><p>“N-not giving up yet...” The boy still sputtered out between coughs.</p><p>“No, it’s over Naruto” Kakashi said. “We’re gonna get you fixed up, come on.” Though Naruto still tried to fight off the help, Kakashi bore him to a stretcher held by nearby medics. Rock Lee was conflicted, his teammate put up quite a fight and won, but the ruthlessness he displayed left a dark pit in Lee’s stomach. He did not talk to Neji as he came to stand beside him, he just looked at the board.</p><p>~</p><p>Hinata poked her fingers together as she watched Naruto carried off, coughing blood on his orange jumpsuit, hers was the only match left she knew, against Shikamaru. How could she focus on that when Naruto was hurting? Maybe even dying? She looked in her cousin’s direction with anger, though it didn’t show on her face. She wasn’t brave enough to glare at him even then. Neji briefly shifted his cold gaze to her before turning forward again. </p><p>“Hinata Hyuuga vs. Shikamaru Nara, get down here you two” Hayate muttered in a bored tone.</p><p>“What a drag...” Shikamaru sighed as he ambled lazily down the stairs. Hinata followed, pressing her fingers the whole way. They stood opposite each other, neither looking particularly eager.</p><p>“Begin!”</p><p>Shikamaru’s feet didn’t even move, he made the rat seal and his shadow stretched along the ground towards Hinata’s. Hinata eeped and activated her Byakugan, looking at the chakra construct directly, she carefully aimed a chakra infused poke at the shadow, severing it before it could trap her. ‘Is Naruto okay?’ a thought forced it’s way to the forefront of her mind. She shook it away but another shadow was headed towards her. She dodged it narrowly ‘what if he’s dying?’. No. Focus.  Running a zigzag path she attempted to close the distance, but the shadow successfully shielded the Nara boy from her as he deftly whipped it to and fro to match her movements. ‘What if Neji killed him!?’ a fury rose in her chest and she couldn’t help but try to take it out on her opponent. With grunts of rage she recklessly struck his shadow, attempting to beat it backwards. The problem with this of course, was that if her shadow reached it before her expelled chakra did, she would be caught. This is exactly what happened. Her face went red in frustration as she was forced to mimic his lazy stance. </p><p>“Geez, what’s got you so worked up?”</p><p>“You were his friend!” She blurted in reply.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You and Choji were the only ones that ever hung around him. Aren’t you the least bit concerned!?”</p><p>“About Naruto? He’ll be fine, relax.”</p><p>Hinata was on the verge of tears “I forfeit! Let me go!”</p><p>“Fine, whatever! What a drag...”</p><p>“Winner, Shikamaru Nara!” </p><p>As soon as she was released from the shadow’s hold she ran as fast as she could to the infirmary doors, from her Byakugan she could see the concerned expression of her sensei Kurenai, and another icy glare from her cousin. She didn’t care, she had to see Naruto.</p><p>~ </p><p>Hayate rolled his eyes, was he this dramatic at this age? Watching these kids was like watching one of those awful shows his mom watched on her tv, what were they? Shampoo dramas? He didn’t know and he didn’t care. He coughed a couple times to clear his throat.</p><p>“Right, winners, get down here so I can brief you on the rest of the exam.”</p><p>The genin made their way down and formed two rows of 5 in front of him. At least they could focus up when they weren’t fighting each other. "The final will be a tournament, you will have a month to train and you’ll get to see the bracket now. This one won’t be held here but at the Leaf’s main arena, the Hokage and Kazekage will be in attendance, as well as many other important people. Your aim is to impress them, show them you’ve got what it takes to handle any job you might be hired for as a chunin.” The Nara raised his hand lazily and Hayate gestured for him to speak.</p><p>“So let me get this straight, one winner means only one of us gets promoted?” </p><p>“You’ll be promoted based on what you show, not if you win. Of course the more matches you win, the more chance you have to display your skills. Any more questions?” Nobody spoke up. “Right, your Senseis will lead you out of the forest.” He walked into the staff area of the building to make some tea, though he felt like something stronger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>